EDventures at Ever After High
by xpongecola
Summary: When Raven Queen refuses to accept her destiny as the next evil queen, Ever After High is now divided in two factions, the Royals and the Rebels. If that problem wasn't enough, seven new students will arrive at Ever After High, presumably will make things worst.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is xpongecola and this is my very first fanfic story! Ladies and germs, I present to you... the EDventures at Ever After High, an Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High crossover! First things first, this ain't the same cliche plot where the Eds gets send in another world! Instead... the Eds are sons of fictional characters(whether you considered it as a fairy tale or not is up to you).**

 **Aside from the Eds, I'll be also adding Rolf in the mix, since... why not?! Also, I'm also adding Duncan and Alejandro from Total Drama, and Taro Yamada, an OC that belongs to damnlastwords. If you had no idea who damnlastword is, he's the dude that wrote the awesome Of Eds and series of fanfics, which is an Ed, Edd n Eddy and Equestria Girls crossover, you guys should check it out after reading this.**

 **The addition of Duncan and Alejandro were inspired from damnlastwords' fics and I got permission from him to use his OC Taro Yamada in my stories.**

 **And these are Eds and the other's roles are:**

 **Eddy Skipper Quatermain - Son of Allan Quatermain from King Solomon's Mines**

 **Eddward Marion Jekyll - Son of Dr. Henry Jekyll from the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

 **Edwin Horace Westley - Son of Dread Pirate Roberts from Princess Bride**

 **Rolf Vanguard - Son of Unnamed Knight from Untold Tale from the Old Country (I made this one up since I can't think of any story character for Rolf)**

 **Duncan Griffin - Son of Dr. Griffin from The Invisible Man**

 **Alejandro Charming - he is part of the Charming Family**

 **Taro Yamada - Son of Momotaro from the Momotaro**

 **Both Jonny 2x4 and Kevin will make an appearance later on with Jonny being the son of Captain Nemo from Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea and Kevin as the son of Dorian Gray from The Picture of Dorian Gray.**

 **Pairings are a secret for now but I'll throw hints as the story goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High or whatever is added in this fic.**

In the enchanted world of Fairy Tales, the plot rules the entire universe: every story has a princess or other fairy tale protagonist; an evil queen, a dastardly villain, and/or a terrible monster; and there is always, ALWAYS a Happily Ever After.

To help ensure that this cycle is never broken, Ever After High was established. Run by Headmaster Grimm (and observed by his less by-the-book brother), staffed by the fairy godmothers and fairy tale personae of old, it ensures that the newest generation of Fairy Tale protagonists and antagonists follow the exact same route as their parents, ensured through a magical ritual called Legacy Day.

Problems start when Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White, doesn't WANT to become an evil queen. With the cycle threatened, her fellow characters' tales jeopardized, and Happily Ever After no longer a sure thing, this school year promises to be one to remember... not to mention a certain extraterrestrial friend.

Little do they know... things will escalate for the worse once a group of seven transfer students arrives at Ever After High.

 _"Must you speak like that brother?!"_ a male voice calls out.

 _"Yeah! The way you narrate the story creeps me out!"_ a female voice stated.

 _"Ah! Put a sock on it you two!"_ a darker male voice replied, _"This is how I narrate stories. After all, I'm a fan of suspense, horror, thriller, psychological and... murder.''_ he stated ominously.

 _"Good gracious! I didn't need to hear that!"_ the male voice argued.

 _"Let's just get this story started.''_ the female voice suggested.

The darker male voice let's out a sigh, _"Fine... fine...''_ he said, _"But let me remind you that 90% of the story will be narrated by me.''_ he claimed.

 _"Oh boy...''_ the male narrator quipped.

 _"Not cool..."_ the female narrator followed.

It's been a day after Legacy Day as life in Ever After High moves on... for better or for worse. Walking in the corridors of the school is a young girl named Apple White, the daughter of Snow White.

The poor girl is currently having a dilemma. After Raven Queen refused to accept her destiny and she now fears that she'll never get the Happily Ever After that she deserves. Apple was later told by the headmaster of Ever After High to help Raven consider her decision or she'll doomed everyone's stories. As Apple was thinking hard to convince her frenemy, she was suddenly called to the headmaster's office, much to her surprise.

Apple then arrives the headmaster's office, she cracks the door open and went inside, "You called for me, Headmaster Grimm?'' she asked.

A tall man behind a desk turns to her, the Milton Grimm, the headmaster of Ever After High, "Ah! Miss White.'' he greeted, "Yes, I did call for you because I want to speak to you about something important." he stated.

"Is it about Raven?'' Apple asked.

Milton shook his head, "No. I'm here to talk you that were having a transfer student, seven of them to be exact, and I want to you to make them feel welcome and to show them around in this school.'' he explained with a troubled.

"Well I don't mind welcoming these new students coming here.'' Apple replied, "But why do you look so troubled?'' she asked in concern.

Milton let's out a sigh, "Well... you see... I don't really mind having new students.'' he admitted, "But these transfer students... they're from the Stephen King High School.'' he claimed, "You've heard of that, do you?'' he asked.

"Only by name.'' Apple replied.

Milton nodded, "I see.'' he replied, "The Stephen King High is much like Ever After High, the students that attends there are sons and daughters of famous people from different stories. The only difference between Stephen King High and Ever After High is that the student's destinies isn't all happily ever after.'' he explained.

Apple was taken aback by that, "No happily ever after?" she gasped, "That's... that's... that just horrible." she stated in shock.

"While they don't have any happily ever after but their stories does have endings that falls in three categories: a good ending, a bad ending and a tragic ending." Milton explained further.

"A tragic ending?'' Apple grimaced at the thought.

Milton nodded, "As cruel as it's sounds, it's the destinies that they must uphold." he stated, "Now the reason why seven students from Stephen King High are transferring here is because... all seven of them decided to go against their destinies.'' he revealed.

"What?" Apple asked in shock.

"Much like Miss Queen, these seven students decided to go against their destined paths which causes a huge revolution in the entire student body, demanding that the school let them decide for their fates.'' Milton explained, "The headmaster decided to send the seven students that started the revolution here in hopes of calming down the entire student body and in hopes that we, here in Ever After High, can help these seven student see the errors of their decisions." he stated as he looks at Apple with a stern look, "Miss White, I know you had your hands full for a lot of things but I want you to look after these students and make them realize the importance of their roles.'' he requested.

Apple gave him a smile, "Don't worry, as a Royal, I will do my very best to help these new students.'' she proclaimed proudly.

Milton smiles back, "Very good, I knew I can count on you, Miss White.'' he replied in gratitude, "Now then...'' he said as he pulls out a couple of large photos, "... I want you to look at this photos, so you'll immediately knew who the new students are once they arrived.'' he instructed as he gently spreads the photos across his desk.

Apple looks at the photos and quickly raises her eyebrows, "Why are their photos look like mugshots?'' she asked in confusion.

Milton scratches his head, "I was wondering that myself." he admitted, "Anyway...'' he started as he pointed on the first photo of a young man with a black brush-up spiky hair and has dark eyes. He wears a pink kimono with red leaves design, "This is Taro Yamada, the son of Momotaro. The reason for him of going against his fate is unknown.'' he stated as he moves on the second photo of a brown-skinned young man with a shoulder-length brown hair has green eyes and small goatee, he wears a black leather jacket over a white shirt and wears a crown around his head, "This is Alejandro Charming, a distant relative to Daring and Dexter Charming, the reason why he is troublesome is because the ways he attracts females are often questionable.'' he explained as he moves on the third photo of a young man with a black hair with a green mohawk, and has teal eyes, he wears a spiked choker, a black jacket over a red shirt with a skull logo, "This is Duncan Griffin, the son of Dr. Griffin also known as the Invisible Man, despite his status as a delinquent, he refuses to follow his father's footsteps of villainy.'' he explained as he moves on the fourth photo of a young man with a messy blue hair and dark eyes, he wears a yellow and red armor, "This is Rolf Vanguard, the son of the knight from the Untold Tales from the Old Country, despite wearing an armor and has the strength fitted for a knight, he is convinced that life of farming is what he truly deserves.'' he said as he moves on the third photo of a young man with a goofy smile, he has an orange frizzy hair and has brown eyes, he wears a green trench coat over a red vest and white dress shirt and he also wears a large green pirate hat, "Now... this is Edwin Horace Westley, the son of Dread Pirate Roberts, although he accepted his role as a pirate, the problem is that he is TOO cheerful and airheaded!" he exclaimed as he moves on the next photo of a young man wearing a black beanie hat, he has a black hair tied in a low pontytail and has jade-colored eyes, he wears a dark-blue coat over a black vest, white dress shirt with a red tie, "This is Eddward Marion Jekyll, the son of Dr. Henry Jekyll, much like his father, he has the ability to turn himself into Mr. Hyde but the problem is... he refused to let his otherself to takeover.'' he explained.

"Wow... I can't help but find their stories really unique." Apple admitted in awe, "Albeit... a little dark.'' she added.

Milton then presented the last photo of a young man with an irritated look, he has a black slicked back hair with three strands and has dark eyes, he wears a black bulletproof vest, "And lastly... Eddy Skipper Quatermain, the son of Allan Quatermain.'' he revealed, "And this young man is the one who instigated the revolution at Stephen King High! He doesn't share the same positive traits that his father have! He is greedy, obnoxious and worst of all, he acts like a villain, something his father has never done in his stories.'' he explained.

Apple can't help but stare at the photo of Eddy in shock, "Oh my... this guy is worst than Raven then...'' she said. Raven is one thing but this guy not only started a rebellion but he clearly doesn't want to live up with his destiny and what's worst, he is tarnishing his father's name. Apple then made a face of determination, "Headmaster Grimm, I will do my best to help these transfer students realize why they must stick to their respected roles and help them realize their mistakes." she proclaimed.

Milton nodded, "Very good. I knew I can count on you, Miss White.'' he claimed, "I know it won't be easy but myself and the staff members will provide you aid from time to time." he advised.

Apple smiles, "Of course." she replied.

Apple then left the headmaster's office and met Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen along the way, and the two decided to walk together towards the Castleteria. When the two arrived at the Castleteria, they were greeted of the sight of everyone having a massive food fight, the two tried to stop them but the two ended joining the food fight.

 _"Raven Queen may started this mini-rebellion at Ever After High."_ the darker voice started, _"But little do they know... the transfer students, more specifically Eddy, will make things even worst.''_ he proclaimed.

 _"Sometimes I wonder if the two of you are really related.''_ the female narrator said.

 _"I was wondering the same thing."_ the male narrator said in agreement.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and sorry if the main guys and fan-favorites like Madeline Hatter and Cerise Wood didn't make an appearance but I'm saving them in the next chapter.**

 **In the next chapter, the Eds along with the others will arrive at Ever After High.**


End file.
